mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
"''It's more than a challenge to make Fishing rewarding and interesting enough to spend time on, so what I've done is gone the traditional RPG route. When you fish you will have a chance to find treasure. The lowest chance to find treasure starts at 20%. Among this treasure you can find magic items. You will find better items as your skill progresses and the chance of finding magic items will also increase." - ''mcMMO Team. At skill level 150+ you will be able to hook items off of mobs, allowing an easier way to farm certain mob items. For example, if you desperately need eggs you can simply use the fishing rod to obtain the item by casting your line into a chicken. Join the server mc-gtb.com Fishing skills are all passive. Passive Abilities Treasure Hunter This info was taken from developer's source code [1] Magic Hunter Join the server mc-gtb.com Magic hunter is the probability of fishing an enchanted treasure with the probability of an enchanted item appearing, starting at 6.67% (rank 1/5) at level 1-199, and increasing by 6.67% per 200 Fishing levels. At level 800, the probability caps at a maximum of 33.3% (rank 5/5). Sometimes the message "You feel a touch of magic in this cast." will appear to indicate the skill activating. These are the default settings. Shake From fishing level 150 onwards, the player will be able to shake items loose from mobs by hooking them with the fishing pole. It can be used repeatedly for a large number of items depending on the remaining health of the mob (Fishing Rod deals 1 damage to mobs). For instance, a Skeleton at full health can drop up to 37 arrows before they die. (Goodbye flint and feathers!) This skill has probability to be activated that depends on your fishing level. [2] If your shake skill was activated, then you have following % of obtaining loot from certain monster. [3] AFK Training Methods Douchette's Simplest Plan. : This method will be easiest and the fastest method to set up. It doesn't guarantee longevity or efficiency, but you can do this very easily if you just need to leave the computer for a while. * Empty your inventory * Get a fresh fishing pole maybe 2 or 3 * Stand facing water. Preferably somewhere safe, like a pool in your own house * Hold down Right Mouse Button with something heavy (stapler, hole puncher, etc.). You can also use tape to tape down the button * Get fish and treasures *Note this method won't last long, since your fishing pole will get used up eventually. So don't use this method if you're going to bed. This method is best for leaving your computer for less than 2 hours. *Actually, you could set up a dispenser that dipenses a fishing pole every so often, filling in the empty space where the poles used to be. However, this requires more resources and some skill with redstone. : --Douchette 16:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) *If you have the Inventory Tweaks mod, you can have more than one fishing pole in your inventory. When one pole breaks it will automatically change to a new one. *Note that the above method will work for approximately 2-4 fishing poles depending on your level, at which point treasure will be picked up instead of switching over to a new pole due to the items sitting at your feet getting picked up faster than it will pull a new pole out of inventory to fill the slot : --Raorm With this, you can a 3x3 circle with a block in the middle. Put signs and water source blocks to make the player move in a continous circle. Also put water in the 3x3 circle's outer blocks. Then, place an iron block about 2 blocks above so it blocks out the water in one of the roof water blocks. This will extend the longetivity of one block as long as you have string in your inventory, as well as leveling up repair. If you are good at redstone, you can make it so that the iron blocks comes out with a piston every certain amount of rotations which saves you lots of string. Katen's AFK Fishing (requires a lot of resources) : First, build a dispenser and then an infinite loop linked to the dispenser. Extend the time of the loop, so that it has a duration equal to the amount of time it takes to deplete a fishing rod needed. After filling the dispenser with fishing rods, follow Douchette's 'Simplest Method', making sure you do it in front of your dispenser. This method will allow you to stay AFK longer than by simply using Douchette's 'Simple Method'. Salanite's Fish-overnight AFK Guide : First build a wall around the spot. Put an overhand in them. Put torches inside(best done in a non-pvp area. I had a sharpness IV Fire aspect I sword, woke up the night, went downstairs and it says "you died".). Put something heavy enough to keep the mouse down to repeatedly cast, and go in the water, look down and put something heavy on the spacebar to keep afloat. When you come back, your level should be increased by at least 15 and you should have treasure. : Coleman's long-term AFK fishing guide. : First make a 2 block wide, 5 block long, 4 block deep pool. Stand at one side of the pool and dig 1 block down so you would be standing in the water, but not yet drowning. Then make sticky pistons with iron blocks attached to them right in front of you. Connect those pistons to a daylight sensor. Then connect another system (using that daylight sensor) that would cancel out the first system after around 2 seconds, using redstone repeaters. Once you have built this, stand in the 1 block area and put the cursor over the bottom of where the iron blocks would pop out in front of you. Now use Douchette's simplest plan to fish. Make sure you have lots of string in your inventory so the fishing rod would repair everytime day comes. If you are AFK for a long time to where your inventory would fill up, place hoppers, which would connect to chests under it where you would stand, or where the fish would land. Place as many as neccessary. : Edit by Game9Over:Fisherman's Diet Skill Increases The Hunger Bars You Get From Eating a Fish : Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Gathering